Tales of the Kavi Legacy
by Mirta Gev's Blasters
Summary: Various stories from the Kavi Legacy, which reigns on the Ebon Hawk. Imperial toons are OCs, Republic toons are loosely based off the game. Spoilers may happen.
1. Chapter 1

-3654 BBY, Ziost-

Aayes held the datapad in her hands, trying to pick up a Holonet signal again. Ziost was dry and cold, and she hated it. Ixarte, her adoptive mother, often said it was because Twi'leks originated from a desert planet, and that was why the 8-year-old hated the Imperial planet. But according to Ixarte, Aayes was born on Corellia, so she didn't understand that logic. Right now, she was focused on re-reading that article on Marka Ragnos again, because Sith history fascinated her.  
She was distracted by a tug on her lekku. She sighed and scooted down. Another tug came and this time, it hurt. She let out a yelp, purple eyes welling up with tears.  
 _Mom said, don't let them get to you, Aayes._  
The young Rutian Twi'lek stood up and turned around. A young Sith Pureblood female-not her adoptive sister, Xenli, but another, who looked even more threatening at a young age than Xenli did-towered over her, glowering.  
"Why did you pull my lekku?"  
The Pureblood snorted. "You're alien filth. All you're good for is bullying anyways."  
"I'm Sith, like it or not."  
"I don't like it, alien, because you're an embarrassment to the galaxy."  
Now Aayes was as much angry as she was hurt. "Why? Because I have purple eyes and lekku instead of orange eyes and skin tendrils? That attitude is ruining the Empire, or so my mother says."  
"Your mother is one Sith, scum, and neither of you matter to me." With that, she raised a fist to strike her down. The blow was stopped by a mid-sized flash of black and red.  
Xenli had jumped in and restrained the other Pureblood girl. She had the girl's arm twisted and held behind her back. "Why are you bullying my sister?"  
"You admit to being family with that scum?"  
"Answer my question, jerk. I'd call you hella worse if I were older."  
"Let me go!"  
Xenli did let her go, but with a shove to the ground. "If I ever see you hurting Aayes again, you're done for. Got it?"  
The bully hissed at Xenli and said something in old Sith tongue, which Aayes was learning. Then the girl stormed off.  
Xenli rushed to her sister's side. "You alright? Sorry I couldn't get here sooner."  
"I'm fine." Aayes was beginning to calm down. "I don't like mean kids like that."  
"Mom says attitudes like that are passed down. Also, she says we're almost ready to move to Korriban. Let's go home."  
She took Aayes' hand and led her back home. Ixarte was checking off a list of something, which Aayes assumed related to the move. The tall Pureblood woman smiled at her two daughters.  
"We're ready to go to Korriban. You both know what that means, right?"  
"Training!" the girls squealed in unison.  
Ixarte tutted. "You do realize that Sith training is no walk in the park?"  
"Mom," Xenli rolled her orange eyes, "between the two of us, we'll be fine."  
"Xenli..." Ixarte sighed. "Aayes has to fight by herself. She must if she is become a Lord."  
"Mom, another Pureblood kid was bullying her, and I-"  
"Xenli, you have to let her fight."  
"She's a bookworm!"  
"Hey!" Aayes' purple eyes seemed to spark lightning. "Don't call me scared!"  
"I didn't, you're just a reader, not a fighter, sis..."  
"I can fight! I'm Sith! Mom!"  
"Aayes, you have to learn to stand up to people," Ixarte replied weakly. _This is my fault. If she fails, it's on my hands. I sheltered her too much._ "That doesn't mean you have to give up reading. You just need to prove yourself."  
"I will, Mom, I promise."  
"So will I!" Xenli chimed in.  
 _You have to. You have no choice. Why does my Empire do this to me?_ "Good. Get some rest. We have a long flight tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

-3658 BBY, Coruscant-

"Hey, calm down now," Ursulina Cheva whispered to the infant Miraluka in her arms. The little girl whimpered and yanked on the Padawan's neck length brown locks, nearly provoking a yelp from her.  
 _The Jedi Council has to be okay with this. My own Master is._  
Ursulina knocked on the door and waited to be let in. Two guards open the door and lead her inside to speak to the Council.  
"Masters," she began, "forgive me, a mere Padawan for disrupting your conversation, but this is important...this little girl, I found her on Taris, while on a mission with my Master. She is an orphan, and I believe the bodies we saw in the house we found her in were those of her parents, ravaged by rakghouls. Now I know that the Jedi are not supposed to form attachments, but...with your permission I would like to formally adopt this child and raise her as my own."  
She waited patiently, the infant eventually falling asleep in her arms, and discussed compromises with the Council. After a while, she emerged from the Council chambers, grinning ear to ear.  
Yuon Par was pleased to see her apprentice so happy. "Did everything work out, Ursulina?"  
"Yes, Master. They're letting me adopt her, on the condition I let another Jedi train her. I know I couldn't push them too far but...this is the best day of my life!"  
"Have you named her yet?"  
Ursulina cradled the redheaded Miraluka. "I was doing research on baby names and I saw 'D'leah'. I think that will be her name."  
The young woman took the baby back to her small apartment, showing her around before laying her down for a nap in the small cradle she'd just bought. She watched the little girl sleep soundly and smiled.  
 _You're destined for great things, D'leah, I just know it._


	3. Chapter 3

-3641 BBY, Dromund Kaas, Sith Sanctum, office of Darth Ixarte-

* * *

"Look, lady-uh, my lord," Vheta Kavi quickly corrected herself, "I am a bounty hunter, not an assassin. You want someone dead, kill him yourself. I will happily freeze the target in carbonite and bring him to you, and then you can do whatever you damn well please, but-"  
Ixarte folded her red hands together and forced a smile of "are all Mandalorians this irritating or did I just pick the right one?". "Miss Kavi, I did not ever say you had to kill the Moff, I simply said he won't come quietly. You best be prepared to swallow your pride."  
Vheta's daughter, Arisa, simply ignored the argument, tapping away on her personal datapad. Her blue fingers busied themselves with calculating math problems and questions on logic, anything to keep her distracted.  
Vheta watched the young Chiss. "I have a child with PTSD. She's been forced to do things against her will by the Sith, too."  
"I am not forcing you." Ixarte felt bad for both women, but her patience was waning. "This is a warning. Take the contract or leave it."  
"Fine," Vheta snarled, "but I swear, the day the Sith learn to clean up their own damn messes, I won't be your errand girl any-"  
She looked up to watch the young Rutian Twi'lek that had entered the room. The young woman looked almost like...  
Arisa finally looked up and said one word. "Adira?"  
"Who?" asked the Twi'lek. "My name is Aayes."  
Ixarte drew a breath. She had wondered if her adoptive daughter had any family besides her biological parents. Her Jedi mother had died in a raid Ixarte had led on Corellia as a Lord of the Sith, and there had been a journal that she had taken with her, along with Aayes...  
"Sorry, but you look a lot like a friend of mine," Vheta explained as she woke up her own datapad. The Mandalorian woman pulled up a holo of another young Rutian Twi'lek. Like Aayes, she had a pointed chin, fine cheekbones, lekku with thick stripes coiling around, and eyes that looked to take in the whole world around her. But she was a lighter shade of blue and had green eyes. Aayes had deeper blue skin and purple eyes.  
Still...  
"I don't think the resemblance is a coincidence," Arisa commented, red eyes blinking.  
Aayes looked to Ixarte. "Do you think...? I mean, did Emira leave any evidence…?"  
"Well, you were the only infant Twi'lek in the compound." She turned back to Vheta. "How old is this Adira?"  
"Roughly the same age as Aayes, I'd say."  
"Who are her parents?"  
"Divorced in the most nasty way. Mom is a former entertainer, Dad is an entrepreneur and playboy..."  
Ixarte raised her eyebrows. "Playboy, you say?"  
Vheta continued, "And how. Adira inherited that from him, or maybe she just didn't have any good examples at home."  
"So the father was, indeed, unfaithful?"  
"That's putting it lightly."  
Aayes thought about it. "Mom, I want to read that journal from Emira."  
Ixarte got up and headed for her bedroom. Moments later she came back, this time followed by her biological daughter Xenli and carrying a small computer chip. Aayes got out her personal datapad, put the chip in and scrolled through the few pages of the journal.  
The younger Pureblood woman frowned, worried about the new developments she had been eavesdropping on.  
Ixarte took Xenli aside. "Whatever happens, she's still going to love you, and she's still your sister."  
"I'm twenty-three, Mom," Xenli sighed irritably, "I'll be fine."  
"I sense your worry. Stop lying to me."  
Aayes was reading out loud a portion of the journal. "…the baby's father is that smuggler I met a few months ago, Derka Chudo. He has since made himself scarce."  
"That's the name of Adira's father."  
Aayes felt her heart stopped for a second. Finally, she sat down, thinking. So now she knew who her father was. And...she had a biological sister. She sensed Xenli's growing concern that was tinged with a growing jealousy.  
 _I don't want to choose my family. I don't believe in that. But...I want to know more._  
"Vheta?" Aayes finally asked.  
The Mandalorian was getting ready to leave the awkward silence. "Yes?"  
"Contact Adira. I want to meet my sister."


	4. Chapter 4

-3641 BBY, Nar Shaddaa, The Promenade-

Adira Chudo was nervous. She hated being nervous, but she couldn't help it.  
She had learned from her friend, Vheta Kavi, that she had a half sister that was a Sith Lord. Of course, her initial reaction was shock, followed by a demand for DNA samples. Her father was reluctant, but complied. And the tests confirmed what Vheta had said had been in a diary that belonged to the alleged half sister.  
My father is an idiot, a liar, and scum, she thought to herself. Corso may be an overly patriotic dork, but he wouldn't leave any child of his like that.  
Because of Corso's patriotism, Adira decided to leave her boyfriend at home. She brought Bowdaar, her Wookiee friend, with her to Nar Shaddaa for protection for the meeting, just in case things went wrong.  
The pair sat on a bench on the Promenade, Bowdaar towering over the small Rutian Twi'lek woman. After a bit of waiting, another Rutian Twi'lek, accompanied by…was that really a Pureblood? Adira had only seen holos of the species on the news, and they usually looked extremely threatening. The young woman accompanying her half sister looked a bit threatening, but seemed more eager to explore the playground of Nar Shaddaa.  
"Are you Aayes?" Adira asked the other Twi'lek.  
"Only if you're Adira," Aayes returned. She had an interesting accent, Imperial, but not quite as heavy as Adira had heard from the other Sith she had met before  
"I am." She studied Aayes. They were roughly the same height, but Aayes had a bit of a fuller figure, darker blue skin, and purple eyes.  
"We have the same cheekbones and forehead," Aayes commented.  
"Yeah..." Adira squirmed. "Sorry, but I'm a mix of nervous and excited right now."  
Aayes smiled. "I was shocked when Vheta told me about you. I always had a feeling there was a sister out there, waiting for me to meet her."  
"Is that the Force speaking?"  
"Yes. You never had a hunch?"  
"Well, Dad's not really an honest person..."  
"Is he still alive?"  
"Yeah…he doesn't want to meet you. He's-"  
"A coward," interrupted the Pureblood. "If my father had done that, our mother would have had his head."  
Aayes pointed to the other Sith. "This is my adoptive sister, Xenli."  
"Nice accent," Adira joked, "where you from?"  
"Ziost. It's a cold planet. Not really suited for Twi'leks. This Wookiee your friend?"  
Bowdaar let out a friendly roar in confirmation. "He'll be your friend," Adira commented, "unless you beat him in a fight. His species doesn't like losing. Or Trandoshans." Another affirming growl.  
Bowdaar has nothing against you, Sith.  
"Cool. I'm sick of Sith assholes, he'd be a good friend."  
"Pardon Xenli's behavior," Aayes sighed, trying to hide a smile. "She's not much into Sith business."  
"You can't be much either," Adira pointed out, "if you're willing to meet a family member who's Republic."  
"Many Sith don't take me seriously because I'm an alien. So I don't follow the old Sith ways. Any way, Vheta told me you…ah, 'transport goods' for a living?"  
"That's one way of putting it."  
"Fair enough."  
Xenli had wandered off to the cantina, pursuing a rather attractive male Zabrak. Aayes flashed a relaxed smile at her sister.  
"Shall we talk some more in the cantina?"  
"Sure thing."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: D'leah is my pansexual, pretty much canon Knight. Her adoptive mother is my Jedi Consular Ursulina(also pretty much canon). This fic contains spoilers for Jedi Knight Chapter One.**

* * *

D'leah knocked on the door to Kira's quarters. "Kira?"  
"Yeah, boss?"  
"May I come in?"  
"Sure."  
The ginger Miraluka entered, closing the door behind her. She flashed her former Padawan, now a Knight, a grin. "Are you..feeling okay? I mean, what happened..."  
Kira shifted her weight on the bed. "You try getting possessed by the Sith Emperor and report back to me."  
"I'm being serious."  
"I mean, I'm shaky, but I'll be okay."  
D'leah sat down next to her, rubbing her hands. "I hope so. Kira, you don't know how scared I was...and the fact I had to fight you..."  
"D'leah?"  
"But...if I had lost you..." D'leah's voice cracked.  
Kira felt a little...embarrassed? Confused? But then she thought: what if she had struck D'leah down? How would she have felt?  
"Well, if I had let the Emperor take over...and if I had..." she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.  
"Kira..." D'leah ran her fingers through Kira's red bob. "I never want to be that scared again..."  
"The Emperor is out of my head. It won't happen again." She felt her cheeks redden. "You're getting pretty worked up..."  
"I'm sorry..." D'leah swallowed as if holding back tears. "But...I might as well come clean. At first, you were just my Padawan, my friend. But the more we spent time together, saving the galaxy...my feelings grew past friendship. And our duel on Angral's ship...if I had lost you, I would have lost part of my heart."  
Kira was stunned, but..."I was wondering why you stared at me so much. Of course, you don't have eyes, so you could be staring at anything-"  
"Kira!"  
"But that being said, I'd be lying if I said I didn't understand how you feel." Kira brushed a stray lock of hair away from D'leah's face. "But, Jedi aren't supposed to..."  
"My mom kinda knows. And she was dating Doctor Cedrax for a while."  
"Your mom likes to stress the Council out, even with saving the sick Jedi. Anyway...maybe we should..."  
"Take it slow?" D'leah leaned in and kissed Kira.  
It was a small spark, but still a spark, and it was wonderful. For a second, the galaxy melted away, and it was just the two of them alone. Then the kiss ended.  
Kira smiled. "Yeah, slow."


End file.
